Sparkle and Shine: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: My baby sparkles and shines, My baby sparkles and shines, My baby sparkles and shines and every one knows she's fine. And everyone know's she's mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this is inspired by Steve Earle's Sparkle and Shine.  
It's really a fantastic song, I recommend it highly.**

______________________________________________________________________________

My baby sparkles and shines.

Oh does she shine.

She shines so brightly that everyone knows she's fine.

It seems as if she blesses all that she sees.  
Every thing she touches or gets in her eager grasp flourishes and grows.

A toss of her hair and a kiss on the breeze is all it takes to fall in love with her.  
But she doesn't love no one but me and I can't believe she's mine.

Shimmer when she moves, sunlight around her.

It seems even when she's blue, even when she's upset, silver clouds surround her.

When I met her the clouds parted and the sun rained down. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.  
And even then, she gave me that look that says: 'I've been waiting for you.'  
Then again, she would think that.

My baby swings down the street, big, tall high heel shoes on her feet.

She walks by and my heart skips a beat and I stumble like a fool.

She gives me something so sweet that I can't sleep, I can't eat.

Sparks seem to fly whenever we meet.  
I'm always breathless 'cause she's so cool.

Anywhere she goes. I can only fallow.

I know she'll be there when I wake tomorrow.

My baby sparkles and shines and everyone knows she's fine.  
Every one knows she's mine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wacha working on love?" A tinkering voice sounded in my ear as arms wrapped around my shoulders, a heavy weight was set on my head and a blond curl fell in front of my eyes.

"Nothing." I said quickly as I shut the notebook in front of me.

I may love the woman dearly, I may be wrapped around her finger so tightly that there was little , to no hope that I would ever be unwound.  
But I was still a man for God's sake, and I would _not _let _anyone _read just how much I was hopelessly lost.

"What do you mean nothing?" She asked me. "You've been sitting there for the last half an hour with your brow all puckered and muttering under your breath."

Damn it! That woman could see right through me!

"I told you, it's nothing." I said playing with the curl that hung in front of my eyes.

"Gustav, just lemmy see." She said trying to reach around me and pick up the notebook.

With a quick step I stood up from the little table and stood in the aisle way.

Georg and Tom didn't even look up from their video game.  
Some how they made tour busses less fun.

I hid my notebook behind my back.  
(Okay, it wasn't _my _notebook, it was really Bill's, but I mean it's not like he doesn't have like, seventeen of them, I just took an empty one!)

She looked at me with an aggravated look and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

Once again I found myself breathless by her beautiful hazel eyes, dimpled cheeks and her golden hair.

"Gustav…" she said raising an eyebrow severely (a habit she picked up from Bill)

"Lydia.." I said in the same voice.  
She smiled at me mischievously and with a swift, darting motion she tried to get the notebook.

I turned around to the left just in time to get out of the way. We grappled like this for a few moments before she pulled away finally with an angry expression.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gustav!" she said cursing me. "Why won't you let me see it?"

"Because!" I said with conviction.  
She let out a huff.

We stood looking at each other for a moment. Suddenly her frown turned into a bright smile and I felt the book being taken out of my hands.

"I'll take that thank you!" a voice form behind me said.

I groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill laughed and opened the book.  
I sighed and sat down on the couch next to Georg.

Bill flipped through the pages as Georg made grunting noises at the TV.  
I rolled my eyes and Lydia smirked at the sure to be won battle.

OH! Why did Bill have to be such a have-to-know-it-all?!

He smiled and then, surprisingly he handed the book back to me.

"I had fully expected him to hand it to Lydia.

"Sweet" Bill said smiling at me.

Lydia let out a 'humph!' noise.

Bill turned around and set a hand on her shoulder. "Let him be." He said.  
He turned to look at me and said to me: "And don't use any of my notebooks again." with that, he walked away.

I stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you." I said.

She smiled at me, showing her dimples.

Behind me Georg said _"Booooooooinnnggg…_..**ga-ross."**

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! Hope you liked it.  
This is dedicated to all the Gustav fans.**

**The last line was one from Family guy.  
Stewie said that in the episode where its Lois and Peter's anniversary and he ends up killing himself or some junk. Idk.  
But it was funny.**

**Almost as epic as the BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!**


End file.
